Pokeshifters: New Light
by SyforceWindLight
Summary: Aqune always felt she was different in some way. She never looked like her parents, she always thought differently, and distinctly remebered her dreams. After what has thought to be a mystery, five years later, she will begin to understand, as new person.
1. 4th Myth

So here's the start of my brand new story. To tell you the truth, I'm a bit nervous. I always playing out how this kind of story in my head, and trust me, it drives me a little nuts sometimes. I hope you will all enjoy this story.

* * *

_In the world, there are two species: Humans and Pokemon. A peaceful balance has always been stable within the world between these two species. _

_That stability was destroyed by humans. Humans that want to destroy the barriers of the species for their own needs. As a result, a third species was created through these soulless deeds: Pokemorphs. Violence broke out, and humans were separated into two groups: those who want to help these new beings, and those who abuse them for their won needs._

_Yet, it wasn't always like this in the past. 1000s of years ago, this race was naturally born, and lived peacefully with humans and Pokemon. Yet, they were destroyed by the fears of humans. However, a fourth race also existed with the Pokemorphs, and was destroyed for the very same reason. Their history and evidence of their existence were both erased. Yet, a single message had escaped the destruction of history. It would not be discovered until in the future, when it is discovered in a series of hidden ruins._

_It said: "In time, the balance of races in the world is destroyed. But in time, after centuries past, the descendents of our children shall rise and bring peace to the unstable world."_

_With that to this day, many people have yet to understand its real meaning. However, some are completely aware of it, and wait for the day to come._

* * *

"Now class, hurry along now," the teacher spoke as she ushered the children into the classroom.

"Aqune, are you coming?" one of the children asked.

Aqune looked up as she ran towards her classmates. She was 8 years old and was in the 2nd grade. She had long blue hair and blue eyes to match. She had a charm for each bang on the sides of her head. She wore a blue shirt and a white skirt, and also wore white shoes. She had an understanding attitude and was kind to her fellow peers. She was also really intellectual and had a high interest in the history of many things.

"Right! I'm coming!" she called back, running to her fellow classmates.

After everyone gathered into their desks, the teacher, Ms. Casanova, stood at the front of the room. She had purple eyes and silvery blue hair, and a kind attitude. Today she wore long gray pants and a white shirt.

"So, after that recess," she began, "we'll be watching Mr. Endor's exploration today."

The whole class responded with cheers of joy. Recently, the assistant teacher Mr. Endor had discovered some important ruins near Route 46. They said they were important because it was a little close to The Ruins of Alph. Aqune didn't really care whether or not where the place was. She just wanted to see her teacher discover some treasure.

"Alright, just wait a moment," she said as she adjusted a small screen that was next to a big TV screen with a small camera on top, "I'll turn on the camera and see if he has on his end."

* * *

Okay. Let see, character introduction. Check. Myth like prologue, check. LOL. I almost wrote too much for a beginning. Please review and subscribe.


	2. Rising Shine

This part was originally supposed to be part of the first chapter, but it got too long. I didn't want to bore anyone out right off the bat. so please tell me if i'm getting anywhere

* * *

"Hey! Slow down, Kama!" Endor yelled as he clung on for his life.

Things were not looking good for him today. Recently, the scientists at the university have called if he found anything significant. He couldn't come up with anything as he spent the last few days wandering lost in the ruins. The university wanted something by night or else they will send someone else to investigate the ruins. He couldn't lose such a thing, as it would break his student's hearts. He was right now hanging for his life along with his associate, Soren Tesel, as his driver, Kama Tesel, was driving like a maniac, hearing how he needed to get to the ruins ASAP.

_If I live through this craziness, _Endor thought to himself, _I will never let her take the wheel, again._

"What are you trying to prove with this crazy driving?!" Soren yelled as he clung to the nearest object attached to the jeep.

"I can't hear you!" she yelled back, "the wind is whistling through my ears! Oh wait, we're here!"

The jeep screeched to a stop as it slid and stopped sideways. They were next to the entrance to a cave that led into the ruins.

As Endor got out of the jeep, Soren ran out of his seat and ran to the nearest bush, and started throwing up. Soren wasn't exactly what you would call a 27 year old tough person. He had brown eyes and sand-brown hair to match. He was a kind person who didn't like to start fights. Despite being a bit shy, he was just as willing to defend someone else. Kama, on the other hand, was a complete opposite. Being an energetic and defiant, she had a lot of energy for a 27 year old. She had black hair tied in a large ponytail on the back of her head, and red eyes to match. Despite being total opposites, the two seem to get along just fine. What's more is that the two were married.

As Kama was comforting her mate, Endor's phone suddenly rang. He took it out and answered it.

"Yeah, talk to me," he said.

"Endor, are you ready?" a female voice asked.

"Lyudmila, is it?" he responded, looking over his shoulder, "I don't know, now may not be a good time. I've got a few problems up my sleeve, and I just got another."

After they exchanged small talk and Endor's problems, he was given a quick solution.

"Why not just send the video your recording to your superiors?" she suggested, "that is what you did with the children, right?"

Hearing this, he looked over his shoulder to see his camera, and smacked his head. His panicking had made him forget the exploration video he made for the children.

"Oh yeah," Lyudmila also said, "When you weren't looking, I saw Kama take some notes from all those inscriptions on the walls."

"What?!" he exclaimed, as he turned towards Kama, "Did you really take notes, Kama?"

"There was nothing wrong with that, is there?" she said, "I got bored with just sitting around while you were giving lectures to danged camera."

With that said, she took out from her a bag a small notebook. Endor immediately snatched it out of her hand and flipped through it. It had not only many inscriptions he saw on the walls, but translations to go with it.

"This is great!" he said gratefully, "this, plus the video, could really keep me researching this place."

"Why not take a few more minutes and pages," she suggested, "you know, just to add icing to the cake."

He smiled, knowing that it could help him with his research of the ruins. Plus, he could find something that could promote the fact the ruins are important, besides being close to the Ruins of Alph.

"Alright, then its settled," he announced, "Soren, get the camera. We're going to go back into the ruins."

* * *

"…and over here, there seems to be some kind of picture of daily life in the past."

Kama yawned as she watched Endor talk in front of the camera. They had been exploring the ruins for quite some time, and it wasn't much fun for her. Several times she had to chase away ruin maniacs that were there just to make sure the video wouldn't be ruined. When she wasn't doing that she had to take notes on the inscriptions on the wall. Out of boredom, she decided to look at the pictures that were next to each other. As she looked at the pictures, she noticed that they grew more and more violent like.

_Some war must have happened, _she thought to herself, _heh, not that it's something I don't know. Poor Endor, it'll be a lot for him to take when the time comes._

As she finished her thought, she closed her eyes and held on to a crystal necklace she had on. It had been passed down in her family for generations. It was a clear reminder that she wasn't a normal person. She also knew Soren had one as well. They both knew what may happen when the crystal's purpose arises.

_One day, _she thought, _those dreams will become a reality. I know it will._

"Hey, Kama," Endor called to her as she opened her eyes.

"Yes Endor?" she asked.

"Could you hold the camera for a second?" he responded as he approached a space on the wall, "I think I'm gonna need Soren's help for this."

"Did you find something?" Soren asked, looking a little confused, "I don't see anything on the wall."

"Hand the camera over to Kama and I'll show you," he responded as inspected the wall.

Soren handed the camera to his wife and approached Endor. As Kama looked through the eye lens of the large camera, Endor got up.

"I think I found a little crevice in the wall," he said to the camera, "I suspect this is a hidden doorway."

As she heard that, Kama rolled her eyes, _Great, another one of his "moments"._

Endor had a good eye for finding things but was never what he thought it was. One time, he thought he found a cave that ancient people lived. It turned out to be a regular cave, and they quickly ran out while being chased by various Pokemon. It was not one of his proudest moments.

"Okay, Soren," he said as he put his hands on the wall, "on three. Ready? One,…Two,…Thr… WAAAH!"

Before he even got to say three, he and Soren fell through the wall as part of it gave way. Kama walked over to the new doorway and found the two guys sprawled surprised on the floor.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Yeah," Endor replied, "I think I'm alright."

"Where are we?" Soren asked, "I can't see a damned thing in here."

Endor got out a flashlight and when he turned it on, he was somewhat surprised at what he saw in the room. It was empty with only a small symbol in the wall opposite of them, and another inscription on the wall next to it. The symbol had smaller symbols within it, 8 on the outer edge, 8 in the inner edge, and 1 in the middle. Soren took the camera from Kama and zoned it on Endor and the wall.

"Well this is surprising," he said, inspecting the symbol, "Let me see what this is supposed to say."

He then read it out loud, "Only those who possess the solid form of aura may learn the lost past."

After saying the quote, a small light started glowing below Kama's vision. She jumped at first, but immediately looked down. The glow was coming from her crystal.

"Umm, Soren…" she said nervously.

"What is it?" he asked, with slight irritation his voice, "I'm kinda busy…Holy crap."

When Endor also looked over his shoulder, he got the same reaction Soren had. Not only had the crystal started glowing, the symbol on the wall glowed in a similar color. Kama approached the wall without hesitation, holding onto her crystal.

"Kama," Soren asked, "you know what you're doing right?"

"Soren, before you even ask that," she responded, "look at your own crystal."

Soren pulled back his sleeve with some effort while struggling to hold the camera. On his wrist wrapped a bracelet with a crystal slightly similar to Kama's, only larger.

"Oh man," he whined, "you're going through with this even if I say no, aren't you?"

She only responded with a smile, and inserted the tip of the crystal into the middle of the symbol. She turned it once to the left, and in doing so the outer edge of symbols rotated in the same way. She then turned it to the left, and the inner symbols spun in the same fashion.

"How does she know what to do?" Endor questioned, his mind now less concentrated on the camera.

"Trust me, Kama and I knew a lot more about this than you can possibly imagine," Soren answered in a more serious tone.

"Done," Kama announced as she withdrew the crystal form the symbol.

A shining light started flowing through the wall in lines, going in different directions. They stopped shining and the wall opened in sections, revealing another room. The trio stepped inside to find a rather large room. The walls were lined with glowing crystals that provided enough light for the walls to be seen.

"Amazing," Endor said with astonishment, "This room…I don't know what to say."

As they looked around the room, they found various objects that look like weapons, all from different origins. The object that caught Kama's interest was an orb in a small room visible in the back. This caught Endor's attention as well, and he approached with caution.

"What is this?" Endor asked.

"Beats me," Soren said, "I know a lot of things, but this leaves me in the dark."

As Kama searched in her mind what it may be, she became distracted by a loud ticking noise. She tried to look around to find the source, but noticed something peculiar about the orb. On it there was a thin red slit in contradiction to the blue color that covered almost the entire orb. When she took a closer look at the slit, it almost looked like it was getting thinner.

_Wait a minute, _she thought, _this ticking almost sounds like…_

She didn't bother finishing her thought, as she looked at the watch on her left hand. It said 1:59. She gasped in horror when she figured out what the orb could be. Apparently Endor also got wind of what it is as well as he started turning away from it.

"RUN!" he shouted.

Soren and Kama responded to his shout by also sprinting away from the orb. From the small room, from the lining of crystals, and from the scattered weapons. However, they were a second too late. When the red line finally disappeared on the blue orb, it started shining a brilliant blue light. This light shone through the whole ruins, and it also consumed the three explorers as well.

"AAH! What is this!?"

"Oh hell! I can't see a thing!"

"OWW! PAIN, PAIN, PAIN!"

The last quote was apparently right, as Kama and Soren felt a surging pain flow through their bodies.

_Is this… our… return…Ven …,_ Kama thought before she blacked out.

Back in the room with the orb, a pillar of blue light shot straight into the sky.

* * *

Aqune immediately became confused when she saw the blue followed by the fizzing of the TV. The class flew into a total frenzy when this happened.

"What's going on?" "Is Mr. Endor okay?" "Eek! I'm scared!"

"Calm down, everyone!" Ms. Casanova said with an assuring voice, "I'll go see what's going on!"

As she ran out of the room, Aqune started getting out of her desk. She then ran to the door.

"Aqune, where are you going?" one of her classmates asked.

"To go see where the teacher's going!" she replied with a smirk on her face.

Aqune had a mischievous side when something out of the ordinary happened. She loved getting involved with what is happening at hand, and she didn't care if she got in trouble.

When she ran out of the school, she found Ms. Casanova staring at something. Aqune also became in awe of what her teacher was looking at. Off in the distance, a shining pillar of light stood in the sky. It shone many bright colors Aqune couldn't count. Suddenly, it turned white, and a circular white wave burst out of the pillar.

As the wave of energy flew over their heads, a strange force hit both Aqune and her teacher, knocking them down. As Aqune attempted to stand up, she found herself to be very weak, and her vision was started to become blurry. She looked over to her teacher, who looked back at her as she lay on her back. She barely could make out what her teacher's expression was, and became surprised. She was smiling.

"Aqune," Ms. Casanova said to Aqune, barely able to say her mind, "when …the time …comes, don't…be …afraid."

When her teacher closed her eyes, Aqune felt her own mind fading.

_What's …happening, _she asked herself, before fainting.

* * *

As she lay there, a strange mark glowed on her left shoulder. It looked like an empty star that had 17 points on it. It disappeared, but on Lyudmila, it remained in a black form, with another symbol inside it.

As the van sped through the town, the reported clutched her microphone tightly with anxiety.

"Faster, Driver!" she yelled, "I don't want to miss this chance."

"Okay! We're here!" the driver yelled after a few moments.

As she slide the van door open, the reporter got a glimpse of a rather chaotic scene. There were several ambulances parked on the road, and people were being transported into these vehicles. Many people were in a panic as they struggled to see what was happening, being held back by policemen. As the reporter struggled through the crowd, she finally found a position to do her broadcast. The cameraman got through as well and pointed the camera towards the women. She gestured at this with her usual start to the news.

"This is Jessica Lowen. What we are viewing here is a catastrophic scene, being viewed not only here, but at many other locations as well. There are masses of people fainting due to an unknown source. Investigators are looking into it, but they seem to find that a white wave of energy is cause of all this, but aren't absolutely sure. These and many other people are being taken to the hospital for doctors to diagnose the cause."

As she finished her sentence, an associate of hers gave some papers of more information relating to this.

"Wait, I'm getting more news. Yes, it seems the Johto region wasn't the only one affected. There are more people fainting as the energy wave passes over the Kanto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh regions. Experts are now saying this may be more than just a simple coincidence. The wave seems to have started from a pillar of light that appeared just before the wave came out. The source of the pillar seems to have come from some ruins that recently discovered by ruins researcher Endor Galuyo. This is Jessica Lwens standing by for more news."

* * *

Okay, that took a while to do. Don't worry though, this story isn't out yet. You'll soon be able to see where this will go. Until then rate and review!


	3. Just Another Day

Hi everyone, sorry it took to long to do this, I had a lot of things to do. So anyway let's get this chapter started.

P.s. Please don't comment the names you see for next few characters, I had to improvise -_-

* * *

_Ugh, it's so dark. Where am I?_

Aqune opened her eyes to find herself surrounded by darkness.

_Ugh, not this again, _she thought to herself.

Only this time, it was different. When she walked forward, a white sphere appeared in front of her.

_Hmm, this is new, _she thought.

As she watched the orb, it came closer to her. It eventually flew to a point where it was about entered her body. She wanted to run away, but something told her not to. She was always told to stand her ground. The orb finally entered her body, and the light of it stopped shining. Then Aqune vision was slowly clouded by a bright white light. She was immediately scared by it.

* * *

"AAH!"

Aqune nearly jumped out of bed when she woke up. She looked around the room as she tried to recover from what has happened. She looked to her left and saw her closet and window. She remembered that she was home, she place that lived in for a long time. She got out of bed and walked to her dresser. She started by fixing her hair, pulling it back and combing it, saves for two bangs on the sides of her head. She then clipped a small accessory on each side of her head. She swished her hair around, remembering how sky blue it was. She didn't know hat there were different kinds of a single color before. She used to say it was just blue.

_That was before, _she thought to herself, _before the wave blast._

"Aqune!" a voice called, "your going to be late!"

She looked up at the clock above her dresser to check the time.

"Oh shoot!" she yelled, "it's that time already?"

She hurried to her closet, and picked out of it a blue skirt and a white shirt. She got out of her pajamas and put on the clothes she picked out. She also got a pair of socks and ran downstairs to get her shoes.

"Hey! Hold it!" another voice yelled, "where do you think you're going without your bag."

Aqune stopped and looked back to see her father, with her bag in his hand. Her father name is Reluno Faner, and he was like any father to Aqune. He had yellow-white hair and bright yellow eyes. A 35 year old father, he is usually optimistic and has a light-hearted attitude. He does anything in his power to support his daughter in anyway, though this sometimes leads to trouble. Nevertheless, he is very protective of his daughter, and will do as much as he can to make sure she stays safe.

He walked up to her at placed her bag on Aqune's back.

"Thanks, dad," she said while putting on her shoes.

"See ya!" he called out as he watched Aqune run off to start her day.

"Hehe," he laughed to himself, "Even after 5 years, that girl has the same vigor as the little girl I knew before."

* * *

As Aqune ran along the path, she encountered another person walking along the road, wearing a blue cap backwards, a red shirt and blue baggy shorts.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "hey there, Cecil."

He turned to see her and replied happily, "Hey, Aqune!"

Cecil Mizunami was one of Aqune's best friends. He was always seen with Aqune, hanging out her. He had black hair and dark blue eyes, qualities which made quickly a good person to be around. He was a nice person most of the time, but he had a large mischievous side that knew no bounds. He was also very reckless, often charging into situations without thinking. If there was some kind of trouble he caused, Aqune was bound to be around to be involved. He was about the same age as Aqune.

Aqune ran up to his side to greet her longtime friend.

"So, what have you been up to this morning," she asked her friend.

"Oh, nothing," he replied, grinning "not yet anyway."

"Is it because today Professor Elm is coming today," she asked her friend curiously.

They both looked at each other and grinned at the thought. Only yesterday it was announced by their teacher that they will receive a visit from Professor Elm.

"To bad Mrs. Casanova wasn't here to be able to meet him," Cecil quoted.

Aqune sighed nostalgically as the thought came to her. Their original teacher had gone away days after the incident involving the mass unconsciousness of many people. The primary cause of the fainting of many people was never found. Scientists decided to dub this incident as another mystery the world may never solve.

"Heh, after the Diffusion Aura Wave incident?" she added, "Cecil, you know that was only 5 years ago."

"Yeah, who would thought that we would meet each other in the hospital," he also said.

They stopped talking to remember the day they met and became friends, but that was quickly interrupted when they reached the school. Waiting for them there was a familiar figure, wearing a green vest and long black pants.

"Oh! Viktor, you got here early?" she greeted as she ran toward her friend.

Viktor Hinero was another friend of Aqune's who she bonded with. He had green eyes and dark green hair. He had a quiet and known for sometimes being antisocial. Nevertheless, he does find Aqune as a good friend, often she and Cecil are the only people he is willing to hang out with.

"Would you mind stopping before you say something clichéd," Viktor said as Aqune ran up to him.

"I see you're just as down as usual," Cecil remarked.

"What was that," Viktor said bitterly as he stared at his rival in the face, both at eye to eye.

"Hey, Aqune!" another voice yelled, "Are those two going at it again?"

Aqune turned around and smiled; as she caught sight of her other best friend, Yasuka Sumi. She was a kind and gentle person who seemed to make many people smile. She has blond hair and deep green eyes. Although it seems like her kindness can get in the way of things, she also shows a fierce determination when the time calls for it.

Aqune saw that she was wearing a green hair band, a white shirt, and a green shot pants.

"Hi, Yasuka!" she greeted, "As blond as ever, I see."

"Nice comment, but what's with your clothes," she asked, "I didn't know you were the kind to wear a skirt."

"Don't mention it," she asked, "I had to improvise. I was running late anyway."

"Anyway, we're here, and that's what counts right," Cecil said as he approached the pair.

"We best get inside if we don't want to be late," Viktor remarked, right before the bell rung, much to everyone's chagrin.

"Aww man," they all groaned.

* * *

A woman in a black overcoat stood on a cliff. She looked over the horizon as she sighed nostalgically.

_5 years, _she thought to herself, _it has been 5 years since I've seen this forest._

Her thoughts were broken when she heard the foot steps of another person. She looked around to see a man wearing a brown jacket and pants.

"Hey Kama," he greeted, "we better get going."

"Ok Soren," she responded as she carried a large stick with large sickle shaped blade on the end.

_Aqune, the time for you to wait is almost over,_ Kama thought as she held her left shoulder, which under the sleeve, was a 17-starred sign.

* * *

So what did you all think of the new chapter. Like I said, I had to improvise with the name of the characters. Please give me some feedback and subscribe.


	4. Awakening

So, here is the next chapter for this story I hope that I was able to do that…thing good. Well, you're going to have to read I to see for yourself.

* * *

Two mysterious figures approached the school building as the bell rung.

"Brother, that was her wasn't it," the female figure said.

"Yes, it was her," the male one said, "unless your vision was wrong, that had to be her."

"Ignoring that," the other said, annoyed, "Do you still remember the plan?"

"Yes, but there is still one thing I am worried about."

"What is it?"

"I don't know if she can handle what is to come to her."

* * *

"Aqune, are you listening?" the teacher asked as Aqune looked up.

She sighed, "Yes, Ms. Hirnona."

Aqune, in truth, wasn't paying attention to what her teacher was actually saying. She was too excited for the arrival of Professor Elm. She kept thinking of all the questions she has unanswered.

"So anyway," Ms. Hirnona announced, "before the professor arrives, I have some news for you all."

Aqune and her friends were quick to look up when they heard the news. They hadn't had many new updates for quite a while, so this was special occasion.

"There apparently have been two new transfer students who recently arrived to this region. Now this is rare, ever since the outbreak of violence with Team Rocket."

Aqune looked down at her desk when that was mentioned. It was only two years ago when there were signs that violence may break out. There had been sightings of what looked like human-Pokemon hybrids. These "things" were eventually dubbed as Pokemorphs when they had been revealed publicly. Later, there had been multiple reports of violence relating to Team Rocket. To Aqune, this senseless violence had made her very sad.

_What's wrong with those people, _she thought to herself, _don't they realize that Pokemorphs are people too._

Her teacher noticed her glum mood right away, and immediately moved on.

"Anyway, I expect you all to treat these students with respect. If they happen to be Pokemorphs, I will not tolerate any racial behavior. We rarely get any new students during these times, so expect you all to act accordingly. Is that clear?" Ms. Hirnona said.

The class responded positively, since they didn't want to see Pokemorphs to be continuously hurt. As they responded, two young people entered the classroom.

"Class, I want you to meet your newest class mates," the teacher announced, "Meet Kaede Krystal and Kazumi Krystal."

As she introduced them, the two of them bowed respectfully.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to be able to meet you all," the female student greeted, "My name is Kaede."

"And my name is Kazumi," the male figure said.

Aqune examined their appearance as they raised their heads. She saw that Kaede had long green hair and green eyes. She wore what looked like ceremonial robes. Aqune turned to look at Kazumi, who was talking about their life. He also had green hair, but had red eyes. He wore plain green shirt and jeans, but they had distinct patterns on them.

_Well, some wardrobe they have_, Aqune thought.

"Well, I see you're both very interesting," Ms. Hirnona remarked, "Well then, you can take your seats behind the girl with blue hair."

This immediately caught the attention of Aqune, who immediately looked up to see the new students pass by her. Kazumi looked at her and gave her a smile. Aqune blushed when she saw his face.

_Gosh, that guy is really handsome, _Aqune thought.

"I know what you are thinking," a voice told her.

Aqune turned her head to find Kazumi bent over next to her.

"Don't misinterpret my presence here," he said, "or the part inside of you. Don't turn it away now."

Aqune simply gave a confused expression as he got up to walk to a desk next to his sister. She also saw that the Cecil and Viktor were glaring at him, while Yasuka was staring at her with disbelief.

_Okay, scratch that, _Aqune thought_, that guy is a little weird._

* * *

Reluno stood on his porch as he looked around. He had begun to think about how his life is as good as it is now. Then he began to go back into his past.

_It's finally better now, _he thought, _it's not broken anymore._

He looked down to see his leg, which was there as if it was like that forever. He had been in a cast after he broke his leg. How he did it he didn't want to talk about it.

_It's recovered now, _he thought, _that's all that matters now._

After taking a few steps forward, he looked to the distance and thought for a moment.

_Ahh, what the heck. No one is watching anyway._

He bent down and pulled down the collar of his shirt, revealing a 17-pointed star tattoo. In the middle of it was a lightning bolt mark. He got into running position and smiled, when he suddenly heard the bushes rustle. He immediately got up and saw figure step out of the forest.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a female voice said, "well, not out in the blue, anyway."

"Heh, you're the one to talk," Reluno responded, "quit ruining my fun, Kama."

She only responded with a quick laugh. She walked onto the porch and sat on a chair.

"So, what do I owe for your visit?" Reluno asked as he also sat down.

"Oh just seeing how you are doing all these years," Kama responded, "So how is your daughter? I heard she is quite chipper these days."

"You getttin' that from Rita," Reluno sighed, "I swear, that woman is such a rose. Yet she has so many thorns, I can't even touch her."

"Well, you're going to get another if she hears that," Kama laughed, "By the way, where is she?"

"Picking flowers and tending the garden, where else," he said, "which reminds me, where's Soren?"

Kama merely pointed up, which Reluno immediately got the message.

"That guy daydreams a lot, doesn't he," he remarked.

"Yeah, but the funny part is that he is literally on cloud nine," Kama added.

* * *

_Wow, I can't believe he's here, _Aqune thought as her eyes glittered.

She looked to the front of the room as she watched Professor Elm give his speech on the world of Pokemon. She knew right of the bat that this presentation beats any explanation she has probably heard in her school life. She didn't care that he tripped in front of the doorway to get here. All it matters to her is that he is here.

_Crap, why am I daydreaming at a time like this, _she thought, _I should be taking my notes on this._

She reached into her book bag to grab her notebook. As she searched blindly for it, she felt something hard inside her book bag.

_Hmm, what's this? _She thought.

As she felt it, she pricked her finger on some kind of point. Not only did she pull back from the pain; she also felt a jolt of energy pass through her whole body.

_What the hell was that! _she thought confused.

Trying to ignore it, she grabbed her notebook from her bag and started to write notes on what the Professor said. At first, she felt alright besides her finger. Then, she started to feel dizzy, not being able to think straight. Then her whole body felt really tingly as well. Her attempts at recovery proved to be fruitless, as she dropped her pencil without knowing it.

Ms. Hirnano looked over to her and asked, "Aqune, are you alright? You look sickly."

"I'm… fine," she said, when really she wasn't actually feeling well.

"Well not to my eyes, you're not," she said, "why don't you go to the bathroom, just to soak up a bit. I think you'll look a bit better that way."

Aqune nodded and stood up and stumbled a bit as she went out the room. As she walked, Yasuka looked over to Kazumi, who was silently taking notes.

"Hey," she asked, "did you stash something in her bag?"

Kazumi looked up and responded, "Not that it matters to you, but why?"

"If you did something to Aqune," she said angrily, "I am not going to forgive you."

"Please," he said, "you may not know this, but there is nothing you can do to stop what is coming to her. I am merely here to observe her reaction."

As he resumed taking notes, Yasuka thought carefully of what he was trying to say.

* * *

"Ugh, what the hell is wrong with me," Aqune said to herself as she stumbled into the bathroom.

She went to one of the sinks and opened the faucet. As she washed her face, she was able to feel her own temperature was rising. Not only that, she saw in her reflection that her face was red.

"Aqune, today must not be your day," she said to herself.

Suddenly, she lost her balance and felt backward into one of the bathroom stalls. She tried to get up, but felt too weak to be able to.

_Argh, this is so frustrating, _she thought, _I can't move._

As she sat limp in the stall, she felt a sudden pain in her hand. She raised it to take a look at it, but was immediately shocked when she saw it. A small light lit up on her hand and when it disappeared, a 17 – pointed star was in its place. There was another symbol in the middle, but she couldn't quite make it out.

_No, this… this can't be, _she thought as she was in denial.

Before she knew it, a large shot of pain ran through her body. As she cringed in pain, she suddenly felt some parts of her body to feel weird. Her vision became even more blurry due to the pain.

_Mother, Father…please…help, _she thought right before her mind gave out to the pain.

As she sat in the stall in pain, her bodies began to go through some changes. Her hands started to be covered with brown fur. As it progressed up her arm, her feet became covered in the same fur. They also shrunk and cracked, becoming paws. White fur had also begun sprouting from her neck. Her ears elongated and pointed out until they became Eevee ears. Her spine also elongated and a fluffy tail came out from her behind. Her final change was her face. Her nose became black and her face stretched into a short muzzle.

Her transformation had been complete. She was now an Eevee morph.

As she opened her eyes slowly, a sudden pain made her flinch. She hit her head on the closed toilet seat and was knocked out.

A large circular wave emanated from her and traveled in different directions.

* * *

A large thump was heard when on the front yard of the house.

Reluno flinched from his conversation with Kama when he heard the noise. When turned to look, he saw a woman lying on the ground.

"Ah! Rita!" he yelled as he ran towards her.

The green and light yellow haired woman was raised to her feet as she held her head.

"Hey, are you alright?" Reluno asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine now," she answered, "I suddenly felt a large surge of aura."

"What are you…," Kama said before an even louder thump hit the roof.

Kama jumped onto the roof to investigate the cause, only to find a feathered figure there. She ran towards it, and was shocked to find it was a Pidgeotto morph.

"Soren!" she yelled as she turned over his body.

"Ugh, no worries," he assured as he sat up, "I'm fine, nothing's broken. I got knocked by some aura wave."

Kama, hearing this, looked towards the direction of what she felt she was sensing.

_Did something happen,_ she thought, _where did that surge come from?_

* * *

A body fell behind a morph as it was walking away.

"What the he..! Dimitri!" it yelled as it approached.

As the morph approached the fallen body, it got up on its own and wobbled a bit. A Swallow morph stood up and adjusted itself.

"Hey, you okay?" it asked.

"Ugh, fine," Dimitri responded bitterly, "just a small headache."

As he left, he thought, _that feeling, could it have been a release?_

* * *

"Heh heh heh, heh heh…," a sadistic voice laughed.

Several morphs backed away as a single one got up and walked away.

"L-Lady Vera," one of the morphs asked, "is everything alright?"

"Yes, it's great," she responded with an evil smile, "it seems another human has decided to join the ranks."

* * *

Viktor suddenly hit his head on his desk, and he didn't get back up. The class went into a commotion when they heard the noise.

"Hey, Viktor!" Cecil yelled, "You okay?"

"Ugh…" he grunted as he held his forehead, "I'm fine.  
"Viktor," Ms. Hirnona said, "please don't do that. It tends to make the class panic."

He nodded slowly and looked over to Kazumi and Kaede, who were both doing their own business.

_The hell, _he thought, _those two were definitely up to something. Dammit, Aqune, you better have been okay!_

* * *

Well, how was it? I must admit, I was pretty jittery when I did this. If there was room for improvement for the tf sequence, please let me know. I want to do better for that. Oh and BTW, I left a little spoiler for people to come. Hope you continue reading.


	5. Experiences, Old and New

AAUGH, darn it! I hate it so much when I don't get these in as soon as possible. And I really want some good atteantion for once. Ah well, it's close to the new year's, So Happy new year to all. Now, back to the story.

* * *

"Hey, you okay?" Reluno said as he watched as his fainted wife opened her eyes.

"Yes, I'm okay," she responded as she got up.

Reluno sighed as he helped her up. He looked into the direction which he felt the aura blast come from.

_Where the heck did that blast come from? _he asked himself.

Then his daughter came to mind immediately. But before he could react, a gunshot rang out in the forest. Then two people came out of the forest, holding pistols and wearing a familiar emblem on their clothing.

_Rockets, _Reluno thought to himself, _they always make such flashy entrances._

"Now, what do you want!" he yelled at them.

"We saw a Pokemorph fall from the sky from our place," one of the grunts said, "judging from the looks of it, I'd say your hiding it."

Reluno looked at the smug look on their faces and looked toward the back of the house. Then he looked toward his wife, Rita, who was hiding behind his back.

"Don't worry," he whispered, "it will be alright, you won't need to fight."

She nodded as the grunts approached them.

"Alright, we could do this the easy way or the hard way," the grunt said smugly as he pointed his pointed his gun at Reluno, "So what's it goin be?"

Reluno only smiled, "Oh, how about…?"

"THE HARD WAY!" a voice suddenly yelled as a black blur went between the grunt and Reluno.

Kama suddenly appeared next to them, with a large scythe in her hand. When one of the grunts attempted to shoot her, he immediately found that the barrel was slashed off. When the other grunt tried to reach for his gun, the holster holding it was shot off his leg.

"What wrong?" a voice yelled at the rockets, "can't reach for a gun fast enough?"

A tall figure walked out of the forest, with a smoking gun in its left hand. The grunts quickly found that this figure was clearly not human. Although it stood as if it was human, the head was that of a Pidgeotto. Wings also were protruding on its back, as well as the exposed parts had light brown feathers covering them. No sooner that it came out of the forest he took from his belt a long sword and pointed it at his enemies.

"So, gonna try to capture me now?" he asked dauntingly.

"You … we're not done yet," the grunt responded in fury as he took a Pokeball from his belt.

"If that's the case," Kama said as she walked toward the Pidgeotto morph's side, raising her scythe, "you're in for a world of hurt."

* * *

"Aqune, you in their?" Yasuka shouted, as she knocked the bathroom door.

_That's odd_, she thought as she walked into the bathroom, _she would respond to anyone's calls when she hears them._

When she looked around, she saw a shadow under one of the stalls.

"For goodness sake," she said relieved, "don't scare me like that. You almost gave me a heart ataAAAAH!"

What she thought was Aqune was actually something she wasn't expecting. What she did find was an Eevee morph sitting on the ground, breathing heavily.

"Hey!" Yasuka yelled, "Are you okay? Please say something!"

When the morph opened its eyes, it tried to move but act if it was injured. Slowly, it turned its head, looking towards Yasuka with tired eyes.

"Yasuka…" it said in a familiar voice, "is that you."

Yasuka covered her mouth in shock when she heard it talk.

_No way, it can't really be… but that's just not... how could it…, _Yasuka thought as she watched the morph tried get up.

"Aqune, is that you?" she asked as she helped her up.

"Yeah, I guess…" Aqune responded wearily as she stood.  
"Well, what happened to you?" Yasuka said panicked.

"I don't know, I was a suffering like I had a fever one minute, the next…" she said as looked at herself in a mirror, "this."

Yasuka watched as Aqune looked at herself in the mirror, first looking at her hand, then putting her hand on her face.

_Wow, _Yasuka thought, _Aqune might be taking some of this quite hard._

"Oh, that's right!" she said in realization, "Aqune, how are you going get out of the school like that?"

Aqune turned to her with a surprised look on her face, "Truth to be told, that never came to mind."

"Oh, you," Yasuka said in a huff, "Come on, let's get to my locker. I think I have a spare raincoat or something."

* * *

"I'm pretty sure it was in here for some time," Yasuka said as she went through her locker as Aqune hid in her own.

_Oh man, _Aqune thought she peaked from for her locker, _what kind of mess did I get myself into this time. Luckily these lockers are large enough for someone to fit in._

She looked around to see there was anyone walking down the hallway. Suddenly, she started to hear a ticking noise that irritated her.

"Hey, Yasuka," Aqune asked, "do you hear some kind of noise?"

"What noise?" she responded, "You sure you're not bugging out?"

"Shut up," Aqune said annoyed, "I know I hear something."

Although she had only begun to notice, her hearing was more acute than it was before. When she followed the ticking, she came upon a closed locker. When she looked closely through the holes of the locker, there was some kind of object inside that was making the noise. Only one thing came to her mind when she saw the object.

"Yasuka, GET DOWN!" Aqune yelled as she dove for her best friend.

By the time she did that, she shut her eyes tightly, hearing only a loud explosion behind her.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Ms. Hirnona yelled panicked.

"Everyone, let's get out of here!" Professor Elm shouted as students ran out of the classroom.

"C'mon, Viktor," Cecil yelled, "You wanna get blown up while thinkin' like that?"

"Fine, let's go," Viktor answered irritated as he got out of his seat.

As the pair ran out of the classroom, Viktor spotted Kazumi and Kaede running in a different direction.

"C'mon, Cecil," Viktor said as he dragged him by the hand, a following the siblings.

As they ran after them, Viktor noticed how they ran in directions that were farthest from the explosions.

_It's almost as if they knew could predict how it would go, _Viktor thought suspiciously.

When Kazumi and Kaede stopped, Viktor and Cecil screeched to a stop as well. The two behind the siblings immediately hid behind the door of the nearby classroom.

"Don't try to hide," Kazumi said with his back still turned, "I know your back."

Viktor flinched when he heard this.

"Don't worry, I'm not your enemy," Kazumi said reassuringly, "but you better be prepared. Things here are about to get a little dicey."

As Kazumi said this, a black figure appeared in the smoke, approaching the twins. As it got closer, the clothing the man was wearing became distinct. He was wearing black pants and a black shirt, with a large R symbol on the shirt.

_Wait, that can't be! _Viktor mind raced as he saw the man.

"Heh, what a relief," the rocket said with a laugh, "I thought it would be some authorities, but turns out I get a bunch of brats. Today must be my lucky day."

"You lowlife," Kazumi said as he took something out, "you were the one that set up those bombs."

"Has Team Rocket stooped to acts of terrorism just to discourage resistance?" Kaede said in disgust.

"Hey, you watch your mouth kid," the man said with cockiness, "Someday, the boss will take everything over, and when you can't beat them, you know you'll have to join them."

Victor immediately noticed a certain look on Kazumi's eye, as if he has realized something.

"That chatter…" Kazumi said in confidence, "are you a rookie?"

"That depends," the man responded, "why you ask?"

"Cause from where I see it," Kazumi said with a mocking tone, "only a newcomer would say such things."

The rocket had clearly snapped, as he started to take out a Pokeball from his belt.

"You think you're so clever," the rocket said, "I'm going to make you pay for that."

When the man threw the Pokeball, a flash of light jumped out of it. When it cleared, a Mightyena stood in a lowered stance, ready to battle.

"What do you think you're doing," Viktor yelled toward Kazumi, "you trying to get killed!"

"You'll see," Kazumi simply said right before charging at the Mightyena with some sort of disk in his hand.

Seeing this, the Mightyena attempted to leap at Kazumi in an attempt to bite him. Kazumi moved fast and then simply countered the Pokemon by kicking it away. When the Pokemon got back up, it charged again, this time showing its fangs, which immediately flared up.

_A Fire Fang! _Viktor thought, _What the hell does he think he's doing!_

Unfazed, Kazumi got into a battle stance and watched the movements of his opponent. When the Mightyena leaped at him, dodged it and kicked it up. Then he slashed it with his disk, knocking the Pokemon back and injuring it.

"What the…!" the rocket yelled, surprised, "Where the hell did you learn to do that?"

"Practice," Kazumi merely said before getting into another battle stance.

_Incredible, _Viktor thought as he watched, _this guy can't be your average student._

When Viktor took a look towards Kaede, he immediately noticed movement in the room next to her. Then he saw another person start sneaking up to her.

_Not good, _was Viktor all could think before he left his hiding place.

Without thinking, he charged at the man before he got a chance to get to Kaede. He immediately pulled back his fist and hit the man with everything he had. When he looked up, he saw that the man was rolled up and cringing, holding his stomach. He then noticed a tingling sensation in his hand. When he looked at his fist, he was surprised to find what he saw. Surrounding his fist was dark brown orb of energy, which glowed brightly. When he opened his hand, the energy dispersed.

_What in the world was that?_ Viktor thought as he looked at his hand with surprise.

When he looked up, he saw that Kaede had a surprised look on her face. She then quickly looked away, watching Kazumi approach his opponent.

"N-no way," the rocket stammered as he watched his Mightyena crumple to the ground, "what kind of kid are you?"

"The real question is," Kazumi responded, "who the heck do you think you are?"

When the rocket took back his Pokemon, he ran away in a huff. His partner managed to get up and stumbled as he tried to follow him.

"Well, that was resolved quietly," Kaede said with a smile.

"Hey, someone help!" a familiar voice yelled down the hallway.

When Viktor and the others heard this, they turned around to find Yasuka carrying a person in a raincoat on her back.

"Yasuka, what happened," Cecil asked, "and who's that you're carrying?"

"It's Aqune," she responded, "she got hurt getting me away from a blast."

"Hey," Kazumi said with concern, "you okay?"

"I'm fine," Aqune responded, "It's not as bad as you think."  
"Let's get out of here," Cecil said, "it's getting dangerous in here."

When all of them got out, they ran immediately into the nearby tree line.

"Alright," Yasuka said with relief, "looks like we're out."

"Sorry, guys," Kaede said, "but we need to get going."

"Wait, where are you running off to," Viktor said with suspicion.

"Somewhere that isn't here," Kazumi simply responded.

"See ya," the twins said as they ran off in a deeper part of the forest.

"Those two are a bit weird," Cecil remarked, "I thought they were going to attend our school."

"Maybe," Aqune said, "their just wandering."

"Who knows," Yasuka said, "c'mon, let's go to Aqune's house. I think we'll be safer there."

* * *

So this is the end of this chapter Once again, I am srry for the late update. Oh yeah be sure to drop by my deviantart account for some drawings of my characters. Until then, rate and subscribe!


	6. Secrets Unveiled

This is a legitament sorry coming from me. I have been busy with so many things that I couldn't get this finished sooner. Please enjoy this chapter and hope you will continue following me.

* * *

"Hey, Aqune," Cecil said as he ran, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah," Aqune responded as she tried not to look directly at him.

"Don't mind me asking, but I think the color on your face is a little off," Cecil remarked.

Aqune flinched when she heard that, as she felt that the raincoat may not have covered her completely.

"It's nothing," she could only say back to him.

"Hold on, she's still hurt," Yasuka snapped at him, "We need to get her to her parents quick."

Cecil immediately became silent, knowing Aqune's current condition.

"Guys," Aqune said, "I think we're almost there."

"Great, now we can just take a rest from all this… what the!" Cecil said before Viktor pushed his head down, the former doing the same to Yasuka.

"Down," he only said before crouching behind the bushes.

When they peaked over the bush to see what was may be happening, they didn't believe their eyes. From what they were seeing, it was in some way a battle that was not common to their minds. They saw as a woman in black clothing and a Pokemorph in the form of a Pidgeotto thoroughly gave the final blow to their opponents' Pokemon, who happened to be rocket members.

"Ugh, dammit all," one of them said, "these two are strong."

"Guess it's your own bad luck that made you run into us," the woman said with a wink.

"Ugh, just you wait," the other grunt said while taking back his Pokemon, "we'll get you for this one of these days."

As they turned around to run, they four noticed that Aqune's father started stepping forward.

"Shall I?" he said as he took something out of the bag on his back.

"But of course," Kama merely replied as she took a few steps back.

When Reluno took out the thing he got from his bag, it looked like a somewhat large boomerang with a thunder symbol on it. It began emitting some kind of electric energy, which danced wildly around the weapon. As Reluno took a breath, he raised the still glowing weapon above his head in a throwing stance. When let out his breath, he threw it, which spun in a circular fashion. When it went out of view for the group to see behind the bushes, the sound of an explosion was heard, along with the screams of the two grunts. They looked up to see two people flying off, which they quickly came out of view for anyone two see. After that, the boomerang came back, which Reluno caught with ease.

"HOME RUN!" he yelled with triumph as he held the boomerang over his head.

"HOME RUN!"

The second one immediately confused the adults and made them turn around in the direction of where Aqune and the others were hiding.

"Dummy! Why did you yell like that?" Viktor whispered to Cecil.

"Sorry, I was in the moment, ya know?" he responded with embarrassment.

"Shh, kill the sound you two," Aqune said as they became silent.

They held their breath as the woman with the scythe approached to where they were hiding. Then Reluno stopped her, and did the approaching for her.

"Alright, you four, we know behind there," he yelled, "you can come out now, you know."

"Guess we were found out," Yasuka said with glum as she and the others got up.

"Actually, we already knew you were there," the Pideotto morph said.

"Wha…," Aqune said dumbfounded, "how could you possibly… ssss. Ow owow."

She cringed before she could finish her sentence, still suffering from the burn on her back.

"Oh! Are you alright?" the woman in black asked with concern.

"Well, she suffered burn back at the school from an explosion," Viktor responded, "so no, she isn't alright."

"Oh my!" another voice exclaimed, "Is that true?"

When turned around, they saw Aqune's mother, Rita Fanar. She had green hair and orange eyes, and a kind attitude to match. She was nice to almost anyone she knew that was well associated, as well as willing to support her daughter when the time came for it.

"Here, Yasuka, put her down," she said, "I'll take her inside take of it."

"Okay, Ms. Rita," Yasuka said as she let Aqune down.

As Aqune approached her, she tried to keep the raincoat on her tightly. When she tried to keep it on with her right hand, it showed slightly outside of the coat. Cecil immediately caught sight of it. When he was about to say something, Yasuka immediately stopped him. She shook her head, which immediately made Cecil drop his question.

"Alighty, you three," a familiar voice asked, "Mind telling me why you three are out of school so early?"

When the kids turned around, they saw a man with the exact same clothes as the morph that they recently saw. Cecil was the first to realize who this man was.

"Mr. Soren," Cecil asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Don't tell me…" Cecil said in realization, "Were you that Pokemorph we saw earlier."

"What?" Yasuka said, "That's impossible, there is no way he could have been that same person. He would have to have…"

"Special powers," Soren interrupted, "That's what you were going to say. Although, our powers are a little …different"

* * *

"Are you okay?" Aqune's mother asked as she helped her daughter sit on her bed.

"I'm fine," she answered as she watched her mother get a first aid kit.

"Here, take off the raincoat," her mother said, "That way I can see how bad the burns were."

Aqune gripped the coat tightly when she heard this. She didn't want her mother to see what has happened to her, as she knew it would put her in great shock. When she raised her head, she immediately saw her mother taking off her hood. She closed her eyes, bracing for any kind of shock that has yet to come.

"Don't be afraid," she heard her mother say. Aqune looked up in slight confusion.

"If you don't accept yourself," she said while patting Aqune's head, "how can you hope to have others accept you as well?"

When she heard this, she thought on some things she might have heard before.

_What matters most is not on the outside, _she thought as she was remembering, _but what lies beneath exterior of the mask._

With that thought, she took off the raincoat and let her mother see what she had become.

"That's my girl," her mother remarked with a smile, "now then, lay on your stomach so I can see how you back is."

As she lay on her stomach, a few thoughts came to her mind. She couldn't help but notice that her mother was taking this rather calmly, not making a negative reaction at all. She flinched a bit as her mother applied medicine to her burns.

"It stings a bit at first," she said to comfort Aqune, "but it goes away eventually."

Aqune thought for a moment as she felt the pain of the wounds slowly go away.

"Mother," she asked, "this…form. I don't know why, but it feels so…natural. It's almost as if it was just putting back on an old set of clothes."

"Really?" her mother responded, "that's good. It means you are getting used to your new form."

"Mother, what exactly are we?"

"My daughter, we are Pokeshifters. We are beings who are part human, part Pokeshifter."

* * *

So, like I said I'm sorry. I tend to have times where I completely forget to get back to something. I will try to divide my attention and get well with the chapters. Until then see ya.


	7. Two Way View

Well, I managed to get this chapter up. Felt a little quicker this time. I guess I'm getting a little more consistent. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"Pokeshifters? That's what you are called?" Viktor asked with a bit of curiosity.

"In a way," Soren replied rather calmly, "Humans being able to take on a form of a Pokemorph. It's quite natural, I assure you."

"Okay…," Cecil said with a slight surprise in his voice, "Why didn't we all know this beforehand. I mean, you were too strong to not have training or something that takes a lot of time."

"Well, sometimes some shifters are born with raw talent," Kama said as she sat down, "but like you said, some training is required to use them properly."

"So how long have you been able to do this?" Viktor asked pressingly, "You still haven't told us that."

"Don't be so rushed for answers, my friend," Soren said calmly, "If you need to know so badly, we have had at least 5 years of fighting to know learn how we fight."

"5 years?" Cecil exclaimed, confused, "how could you do it for only that long? Didn't you know about it when you were a kid or something?"

"…Oh!" Viktor exclaimed realizing something, "The Diffusion Wave Incident! You had something to do with it, didn't you?"

"No, well, in an indirect fashion, maybe" Aqune's father said as he sat down, "sit down, it might take while for me to explain things."

Viktor was a reluctant at first, unable to believe what he had seen or what he was hearing now. But after seeing Cecil and Yasuka sitting down with a somewhat calm trust in them, he felt he had no choice either, considering he wanted to know everything. So he sat down, and looked up to Aqune's father.

"Alright," Viktor started to ask, this time a little calmer that he was originally, "please tell us how that incident is connected to your… abilities."

"Certainly, but first," Aqune's father answered, then he turned to Kama, "Hey Kama, show them your mark."

"What, they don't see it," she remarked with a little a humor in her voice, "Okay, I'll show it."

When she turned to the right, she showed a mark that seemed to be a hollow star with 17 points on it. In the middle of it, there were 3 marks that seem to make a triangle, as well as a solid triangle in the middle.

"…Okay, surprise me," Yasuka said with some curiosity in her voice, "what's the tattoo for?"

"Not a tattoo, my friend," Kama said while patting Yasuka's head. "More like a birthmark that you don't discover until later in life."

"Anyway, it will be the first thing that will instantly yell Pokeshifter in your mind," Aqune's father said with assurance.

Viktor decided to think about the events that had occurred the whole day, while piecing together what he had heard.

* * *

"Mom, what do you mean by that?" Aqune asked, sitting up after her mother treated her injuries.

"We are, what you can say, two different beings at once," her mother told her, putting medical tools away into her case.

Aqune thought for a moment on what had happened in the last few moments. She was having a mixed fever, she was turned into an Eevee morph in the restroom, she just got out of a school bombing, and she just saw her father throw lightning. At that point she was pretty much baked from all the recent excitement.

"I know this is really hard for you," her mother said, putting her hand on her shoulder, "but keep yourself together. You'll find this to be a little better than you will expect."

"Okay," Aqune answered, knowing that was the only thing she could do at the moment.

"Good," her mother simply replied, gesturing her to get up, "let me show you the first thing that you will always remember."

She got up and was brought to her small dresser, with a small mirror on it. She sat down onto a stool, sitting right in front of the mirror.

"Now, I think you've seen the 17 star marked on you, right?" Aqune's mother asked, lifting her hand up.

When Aqune looked at her hand, she remembered what she had seen before. The 17-pointed star was definitely there, along with another symbol in the middle. It appeared to be another star, only this one had 6 points to it.

"Now I want you to focus on this particular symbol," her mother said, "just close your eyes and focus on it."

Aqune did as she was told, closing her eyes and keeping her focus in the symbol. She pictured it in her mind.

"Good, now try to imagine yourself in your human form," her mother instructed.

She did so, and she could see herself as what she originally looked like. A feeling then intensified throughout her body, spreading throughout it like wild fire. Ignoring this, she kept her focus on her self-image and the symbol.

"Okay, you may open your eyes now," her mother said to her.

When she did so and looked at the mirrored, she was surprised. She was restored to her human form, with all the fur and other Eevee features disappeared. No traces of what she was had remained. All that was left was the star mark on her right hand. Aqune could only remain speechless, while her mother patted her head.

"There," she said with a smile, "now you've got your human form back."

Aqune turned around to see her mother. She looked at her for a moment, and then got up out of her chair. She lied on her bed and put her hand on her head. Then she looked to her mother.

"I'm sorry…, it's just so hard to take all this in at once," Aqune said with some exhaustion in her voice. "Can I have a minute to myself?"

"Sure," her mother replied positively, leaving her room.

When she was alone, she looked up and thought for a moment.

_A pokeshifter… part human... part Pokemorph…. It's all so confusing. But why...,why did I get such powers?_

She looked at her symbol. It was still the same star as it was when she first looked at it.

_Ah well, maybe I can benefit from this. But what am I going to say to my friends when they see me?_

* * *

"What is Aqune gonna say when she comes out?" Cecil said panicked, scratching his head frantically.

"Calm down," Viktor said with some annoyance in his eye, "If you act like that, Aqune's going to have an even harder time dealing with this."

Yasuka spun her fingers around for a second, and then she looked up to Soren.

"Umm, Mr. Tesel," she spoke with shyness in her voice.

"Yes, my little kind friend?" Soren responded with gentleness in his voice.

"Can…can anyone be a Pokeshifter?" she asked with some hesitation.

"No, I'm afraid it's not that simple," he said, scratching the back of his head, "not anyone can simply become a shifter."

"You see, a person has to be born a Pokeshifter," Aqune's father explained, "It's in some way a bloodline. You'd have to have a parent who was a shifter. Otherwise, you wouldn't get powers through natural means."

Viktor thought for a moment when he heard this new bit of information.

_So, one has to have the blood of a Pokeshifter to be one. I guess it's not as simple as most people think it is._

Suddenly, he felt very tired. He tried to keep his eyes open, but he just kept dozing away. He managed to keep them open by hittng his head.

"Yikes! Viktor!" Cecil exclaimed, "you alright?"

Kama reached out to his arm and put her hand on him. She closed her eyes for a bit, then she opened them and smiled.

"Well," she said calmly, "Don't worry, I think you'll be alright."

Viktor could only nod at her reassurance. However, his fading focus continued to go, no matter how he tried to stay awake. He could only think that it was nothing, and wanted to see Aqune, so she won't feel anything bad about herself.

* * *

Well just like that, it seems fate has a new card to play to this story, anyhow, rate, comment and subscribe.


End file.
